User talk:Domini Dracula
Please re-upload your character images after cropping and resizing them. They are absolutely MASSIVE at almost 2 million bytes each. This is an unnecessary drain of system resources...GW:IMAGE has a maximum limit on image size; it really shouldn't be exceeded for userpage images. Yes, they are kickass images with excellent resolution. But they make the server and others' Internet browsers cry. Missing a few pixels here or there won't kill them. (T/ ) 05:17, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Gah!!! I don't understand it! For some reason i cannot get the beastinfo to display any other name than that of Domini Dracula. Is there any way i can fix that or am i doomed to have all my characters named Domini Dracula over their picture?Domini Dracula 13:54, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :That is because the Beastinfo template uses the name of the page it's on. You're going to have to dissect the template if you want to name each box differently. Take a look at User:Felix Omni/BeastInfo; you can copy+paste all that code and only replace the pertinent data if you'd like. 13:57, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, also, could you include your account name somewhere in your signature? It's required as per GW:SIGN. 13:58, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::The Beastinfo template has a name value, just type | name = into the template info. If you're looking at the code on this page, ignore the tags --Gimmethegepgun 21:34, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Thank you Felix for the help. I changed my signature as per the request.Domini Dracula 21:20, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :That dosn't have your username in it RT | Talk 21:23, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Still Does Not Work!?! Ok, thank you guys for your help so far. I have again corrected my Signature hopefully its right this time. My problem now is still with the beastinfo box. Ive gotten it to work for my own picture (don't have it uploaded yet) and bio but now when i try to do my characters all it will do is add the information in the beastinfo box or show up as an unusable format. What I mean by this is that I am trying to use the Characters Template from User: Felix Omni that has the drop down menus that tell you stuff about the character. What happens is that when i paste it into my editing box and preview it shows up as red links. I also tried starting new headings and inputing every thing in manually (not copy/paste) but all that happens is that it adds those things to the beastinfo i already have up. How should i proceed? :Okay, for the Characters template you need to take a look at User:Ruricu/Character and follow the instructions written there pretty much to the letter. They'll come together on their own, so you'll know you did it right if you do it right. 21:49, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Ok so, that did not work. Ive followed the instructions from that page you gave me. It came up with the red link that is there now. I also want to apologize for my being a noob in this matter of formating.Domini Dracula 22:08, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Open the page the redlink goes to and copy the code you just removed from your user page into it. It would probably be better to link to /Characters/Name of Character and split it up like that, the code for each character getting their own page then you type the article title between two sets of curly braces like so: . Hope that helps. —Powersurge360 Melancholia 22:16, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :COMPLETELY misunderstood what you were trying to do. lol, sorry —Powersurge360 Melancholia 22:16, 25 April 2008 (UTC) My Page is Ascue! so, i finally got a template to work. But now my Page is ascue. how is this fixed? Also does any one know what the Titlenav for Legendary Defender of Ascalon is? i need it for Defender Jane. Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:14, December 1, 2010 (UTC)